


Early Sunday Morning

by Vita_S_West



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Series, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_S_West/pseuds/Vita_S_West
Summary: There wasn’t a particular sound that woke Lucy. It was more of a combination of soft breathing, the distant hum of traffic and the click of the radiator. The bed was soft and the body next to her was warm.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	Early Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> it's exactly what the tags said

There wasn’t a particular sound that woke Lucy. It was more of a combination of soft breathing, the distant hum of traffic and the click of the radiator. The bed was soft and the body next to her was warm. Easing her eyes open, the room glowed with pale light streaming through the white curtains. Rolling over, she stretched across the bed and reached out for her water glass. She couldn't quite reach and had to keep wriggling under the sheets because someone—i.e. _him_ —had moved the water glass to the other side of the side table. He didn't like that it obscured the alarm clock.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A groggy, scratchy voice complained. Flynn’s arms wrapped around her waist, a silent protest tugging her back as she tried to slip across the sheets. 

“I’m getting water.”

“Oh.” His grip loosened and he released her. “As you were.”

As she snorted and returned to her initial aim, she felt the bed twitch and heard him stretch and groan. Lucy slurped noisily, not realizing how dehydrated she’d been until she drained the glass. When she turned back to slip into his arms, he was squinting up at her, his eyebrows furrowed beneath his deeply mussed hair. He looked almost comically sleepy, like moments before there was a little stream of _zzz_ es rising into the air from his head, like steam from a coffee mug.

“What?” she asked, feeling a tug of exasperation and amusement.

“Was that you drinking water or an anteater slurping and gobbling ants?” Flynn asked.

She rolled her eyes at him before lifting the covers and then pulling at his arm. He accommodated her readily, shifting his body so she could settle back into him and rest her head on his shoulder. “Do anteaters slurp?” she asked. “Or do they snuffle?”

This stumped him for a moment, and he looked as if he were doing a lot of intense thinking—a strenuous task so early on a Sunday. 

"Maybe we should think about _renting_ an anteater," Lucy said, "so that we don't need to buy so many ant traps in the summer."

Flynn seemed to still be on the question of snuffling versus slurping when he shook his head.

Finally, he rolled his eyes at her. “Less snuffling, more snuggling.” 

“Wow that was quite poetic of y—”

She didn’t get to finish. He suddenly rolled onto his side, bringing her with him in a near death grip. He pulled her tightly into his chest and nestled his head into the back of her neck, as he pulled his knees into the backs of hers. He held her so close that she was practically moulded into him.

He pressed a kiss to her neck before settling back into the pillow with a satisfied, “Mm.” 

Just, “Mm.” 

Lucy felt his head sink into the pillow behind her, dipping with the weight. She expected more snark or some banter or witticism. Instead, there was only soft, steady breathing. It took her a moment to realize from that he'd fallen back to sleep.

She had an odd urge to roll her eyes at him or to wake him. It used to be him waking up everyday at quarter to six for breakfast and a run, while she squinted up at him accusingly. Instead, with a soft smile, she settled back into his arms. At any rate, it seemed awfully foolish to wake up early on a Sunday, she decided.

**Author's Note:**

> the finale is a lie this is where flynn and lucy are rn (they are cuddling RIGHT NOW)  
> no i do not take constructive criticism


End file.
